


Peter Parkers Armour

by schrijverr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Could be read as Peter/Ned/MJ, Fanart Included, Gen, I'm still a bit shocked it happened, Peter is a small angel bean, Peter steals clothes, Precious Peter Parker, Sharing Clothes, but not meant that way, clothes as comfort items, it's one of my favourite artist that made it, just ahhhhh, you guys don't understand how excited I was for that, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Peter steals clothes as comfort items, it leads to some interesting fashion choices.
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 243





	Peter Parkers Armour

**Author's Note:**

> The format is a little different, because I had to use Rich Text to get an image in.  
The image is a surprise, so stay tuned!
> 
> You can find this work on my tumblr (@schrijverr) as well, hope you pop in and say hi :)

Peter was a clothing hoarder.

This was a known fact under the people close to him. He could easily be found in one of Mays yoga pants or Tonys hoodies, he was also frequently seen in one of Neds way too big T-shirts and when he became friends with MJ he had a pair of her socks within a week. She had raised an eyebrow at it, but she hadn’t said a thing, much to Peters relief. He mostly wore them to be close to a person. So would a Tony hoodie be worn when he couldn’t see Tony in the weekend and May pants when she was away for a while or one of Ned or MJs clothing items when one of them was sick.

He tried to avoid wearing them at school to avoid all the looks he would get, but the more subtle pieces made it into his school attire. This is why MJ and Ned were very surprised when Peter showed up to school one day in the following outfit: Mays soft gray sweat shorts, MJ thigh-high rainbow socks, Neds oversized Star Wars shirt tied into a knot in the front and Tonys big MIT hoodie plus his own blue sneakers. He looked like an idiot, but he was pulling it off in some odd way. MJ later argued to Ned that he was just adorable in anything so that shouldn’t have been a surprise, and Ned had to agree. But it also concerned them, because all of them were here and close by. There should be no reason for Peters outfit, yet here he was.

They got closer and noticed the bags under Peters eyes and the tired look in his eyes. When he saw them his face lit up and he quickly made his way over them. He gave them a quick hug. MJ asked: “Hey Pete, what’s with the outfit?”

He looked down and blushed scarlet. He fidgeted a bit and played with the hem of his shirt and said: “There was a big accident so May was away the whole weekend and Tony was on a mission. Then I had a nightmare about everyone dying tonight and I just- Sorry, is it making you uncomfortable?”

“No, of course not. Just wondering what happened, since we’re all okay.” MJ reassured him and Ned agreed.

The unsure look disappeared and he gave them a beaming smile. Then he walked out in front of them and Ned took a quick picture before following him and MJ. When they made it to their class Flash was there. He took one look at Peter before saying: “What gay fashion disaster tree did you fall out, Penis.” Peter turned bright red and looked to the ground, as if he was willing it to swallow him whole.

MJ snarled and said: “Don’t insult people with being gay, there’s nothing wrong with that. Besides you are not the fashion police, so take your not so constructive criticism and stick in in your ass, Eugene. Peter can dress how he wants.”

“Why do you even stick up for that loser?” Flash said back in a moment of bravery. MJ looked at him coolly and said: “Because he’s my friend, not that I expect you to understand that, since you have none.”

Some kids oohed, one other said: “Burn.” but the three just ignored it in favor of finding places near each other. Protecting Peter is what they did, because Peter protected everyone except himself and someone had to.

~

After a year or so of fighting crime in tight spandex you kind of start losing any fucks you might give about other peoples opinion of you and the increasing anxiety that comes with it also increases the need for comfort items. Peters being his friends clothes. By the end of Sophomore year Peter had become well known for his interesting clothing choices. He also gave zero fuck about anything Flash said about it.

His more interesting outfits had been:

\- A army green jumpsuit of May with a pink denim jacket he had stolen from MJ, paired with Tonys fluffy Iron Man socks the man had gotten from Rhodey as a joke and a headband that Ned owned.

\- He had also shown up once in one of MJs dresses. It was a blue one and he felt pretty good in it, especially paired with Mays gray thigh-high socks and Neds gray hoodie over it and a pair of Tonys glasses, also blue. He had even put his blue sneakers on to match. \- Another one was his own pants, but Mays shoes. They were beige and they had a small heel, but nothing Peter couldn’t handle. He had paired it with one of Neds beige shirts and a way too expensive suit jacket that Tony had left laying around. He had also stolen a few of MJs bracelets.

-There were also days, when comfort took over for trying to at least match a bit and Peter had arrived one morning after a brutal patrol with a gigantic cup of coffee and big bags under his eyes. That day his outfit had just been Tonys light gray MIT sweater, along with a pair of black sweat pants courtesy of Ned, they were a bit big and kept almost falling off, but he had solved that problem by stealing MJs belt the moment he had found her, on his head he had one of the few beanies May owned, it was more a hat than a beanie complete with pompom and to top it all off, his own ratty sneakers.

~

Yeah, at first he had been afraid, but with zero fucks he learned that most also gave zero fucks. It was high school everyone just wanted to survive and he felt better in it, so why not. Some people were assholes, *coughFlashcough*, but most didn’t really listen to people like him and when they get ignored all the time they eventually stop.

Life wasn’t perfect, but he had comfort and that was what mattered for him. His suit was Spider-mans armor and this, this was Peter Parkers armor, and that was just as important.

**Author's Note:**

> This beautiful piece of art was made by @spideyyourboy on Tumblr, who is @spiderstan_ on insta. I cannot thank him enough, I absolutely adore it and you should most definitifly check him out!!!
> 
> Links to his accounts:  
[Instagram spiderstan_](https://www.instagram.com/spiderstan_/)  
[Tumblr spideyyourboy](https://spideyyourboy.tumblr.com)
> 
> ~  
As always, I live for Kudos and Comments, so if you leave any, you are automatically the best ever!


End file.
